At Gwanghwamun
by OhMari
Summary: (REMAKE) Apakah aku yang egois? Atau kau yang tidak peka? / Jeon Wonwoo (GS!), Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao (GS!), Hong Jisoo, Joshua, Wen Junhui. Seventeen, SVT, genderswitch!
1. Chapter 1

Oh Mari presents

.

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

.

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Xu Minghao (GS!)

Wen Junhui

Other SVT members as cameo

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Eternal Sunshine**

.

" _I try hating you_

 _Looking for the reason we had to break up_

 _Then my heart sinks_

 _When I find myself not having forgotten anything_

 _Another day passes like this"_

.

.

.

Sudah genap satu minggu sejak kedatangan Xu Minghao, gadis asal China yang adalah teman kecil dari kekasihku, Mingyu. Sudah seminggu pula, aku merasa sosok Mingyu perlahan menjauh dariku. Awalnya hanya jiwanya namun belakangan juga fisiknya. Ya, sekarang Mingyu lebih sering bersama dengan Minghao.

Aku bukan kekasih pencemburu, bukan. Namun, kalian pasti akan sependapat denganku bila kalian berada di posisiku saat ini. Posisi serba salah, mau marah salah, mau diam juga salah. Ah, tapi, menjadi kekasih orang yang kucintai tentu bukan hal yang salah, bukan?

Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mempertahankan hubunganku, atau paling tidak, bertahan saat melihat hal yang menyakitkan. Kalian perlu contoh? Tentu, sekarang lihat saja ke belakang.

Ya, walaupun aku berada di depan kedua orang yang menjadi sumber masalahku, namun aku tahu bahwa mereka sekarang pasti sedang berjalan berdampingan. Aneh? Sangat! Seharusnya aku yang berada di samping kekasihku, bukan malah dia. Aku benar-benar kesal.

Sebenarnya, sebelumnya aku berjalan HANYA bersama Mingyu, sampai akhirnya gadis itu datang dan berjalan di sebelah kanan kekasihku. Karena trotoarnya cukup kecil bila digunakan 3 orang sekaligus, gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit bergeser ke kiri hingga kami juga terpaksa bergeser. Sialnya, aku berjalan di dekat tembok dan karena kami bergeser, maka otomatis jika aku tidak mau menabrak tembok, aku harus berpindah ke belakang atau depan.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Maka aku mencoba mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar bergeser ke kanan. Entah mungkin doronganku terlalu keras hingga mengenai Minghao dan gadis itu tersandung kemudian jatuh. Aku awalnya kaget dan merasa bersalah, namun saat aku hendak menolong Minghao berdiri, Mingyu malah menampik tanganku dan memelototiku.

Rasa bersalahku tergantikan oleh rasa kesal yang menggebu-gebu. Maka dari itu, aku dengan cepat berjalan kedepan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan sendiri ke sekolah dengan wajah luar biasa kesal. Heol! Sekarang akulah yang menjadi orang jahat! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Wonuu-ieeee!" kudengar suara cempreng dari arah gerbang, dan benar saja, itu suara laki-laki menyebalkan kedua setelah Mingyu. Aku hanya memberikan lirikan sebagai respon sekaligus pengganti kata 'Apa?'.

"Seram deh, Won. Eh, tadi kau bertemu Minghao tidak?" Bagus, Jun, bagus. Tambah saja rasa kesalku saat ini!

"Ketemu," jawabku singkat sembari terus melanjutkan jalanku yang kini sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Nah, mana Minghao nya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belakang, sama Mingyu. Kasihan habis jatuh."

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, aku kesana saja, hehe," kata Jun sambil nyengir. Aku mendengus dengan cukup keras berharap rasa kesalku sedikit menguap. Jun sudah bersiap keluar gerbang, namun entah kenapa ia malah berbalik arah dan berjalan di sebelahku.

"Wonwoo, aku harap kau mengerti keadaan," katanya dengan nada yang serius hingga membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mengisyaratkan bahwa aku meminta penjelasannya.

"Minghao kan memang tubuhnya lemah, jadi Mingyu tentu harus membantunya, 'kan? Sedangkan kau seperti manusia berkekuatan badak." Langsung saja ku tinju perut si mulut kurang ajar itu dan Jun reflek berjongkok sambil memegang perutnya.

Aku tertawa sinis, "Wah, kau benar, SAHABATKU. Aku memang bertenaga badak. Jadi bila tinjuanku barusan sakit, ku harap kau mengerti keadaan, ya."

"Wonu-ieee, jahat sekali kau," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan wajah kesakitan yang sangat dibuat-buat dan malah nampak menjijikan. Dan, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya, "Rasakan, hahaha. Sudah sana, jemput putrimu! Suruh dia kembalikan Mingyu ku."

Jun langsung berdiri tegak dan memasang pose memberi hormat lalu pergi keluar gerbang. Ku gelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ku lanjutkan jalanku masuk ke dalam sekolah. Yah, aku tidak akan menunggu Mingyu, karena hampir tidak mungkin ia akan menyusulku walaupun sudah ada Jun disana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan, "Pagi, Wonnie."

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah Jisoo-sunbae yang menyapaku dengan senyuman. "Pagi, sunbae," sapaku kembali.

"Kenapa geleng-geleng kepala? Ada apa dengan Jun?"

"Kapan sih Jun tidak bermasalah, sunbae? Ngomong-ngomong Jisoo-sunbae ternyata kepo deh ya," jawabku sambil memeletkan lidah. Jisoo-sunbae menatapku tak percaya lalu kembali tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hei, hei, Jisoo-sunbae, berhenti. Berantakan deh nanti rambutku." Kupukul tangannya dan membuatnya sedikit meringis karena memang pukulanku cukup perih, katanya sih.

"Ah, iya, iya, sini kurapikan," balasnya dengan nada setengah mengejek. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Jisoo-sunbae yang memang imut itu dibuat menjadi sok kesal dan kemudian ia juga ikut tertawa. Yah, paling tidak, pagi ini ada Jun dan Jisoo-sunbae yang membuatku cukup terhibur, walaupun sebenarnya yang kuharapkan adalah Mingyu.

.

.

"Mingyu, ayo ke taman. Aku sudah belajar memasak dan sesuai janjiku, kau kubawakan bekal buatanku sendiri, ayo cepat," kataku dengan penuh semangat pada kekasihku yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, tepatnya di belakang bangkuku. Mingyu menoleh lalu mengangguk kecil dan kemudian ia berdiri. Aku pun juga ikut berdiri hendak pergi bersamanya.

"Emm, Mingyu."

Aku dan Mingyu yang baru akan melangkahkan kaki akhirnya berhenti setelah mendengar suara itu. Kami kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arah suara tersebut dan pemilik suara itu adalah si murid baru sekaligus teman sebangkuku, Minghao.

"Sebenarnya begini, setelah sekian lama dilarang masuk dapur, hari ini Mama mengijinkanku memasak dan aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, Wonwoo, dan Jun. Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo sudah membawakanmu bekal ya?" lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas dan itu membuatku kasihan juga.

"Hn, kita makan bersama saja," jawab Mingyu. Aku sedikit kaget, tapi aku sendiri juga merasa iba melihat Minghao. "Apa tak apa, Wonwoo?" tanya Minghao. Aku melirik Mingyu sekilas, dan ternyata ia menatapku balik dan seolah memintaku untuk setuju. Akhirnya, rela tidak rela aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "Ya, tak apa, ayo kita makan berempat."

.

.

Uggh, melihat bekal buatan Minghao aku menjadi minder. Sungguh berbeda bentuknya dengan punyaku, bekalnya nampak sangat enak. Katanya sudah lama tidak masuk dapur, tapi kenapa hasilnya bisa sebagus itu? Haish, atau punyaku saja yang tampak tidak layak? Ah, tapi itu bukan masalah, yang penting aku sudah berusaha membuat bekal untuk Mingyu walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memasak. Ya, yang penting kan sudah berusaha.

Baru saja Minghao membuka kotak bekalnya, Mingyu sudah mengambil sebuah telur gulung dan memakannya. Minghao menatap Mingyu dengan penuh harap untuk menunggu tanggapannya. "Enak kok," pujinya sambil mengusap kepala Minghao pelan. Arghh, menyebalkan sekali, aku tidak akan kalah!

Segera kubuka bekal buatanku dan menyodorkannya di depan Mingyu, "Ini, Mingyu. Coba telur gulung buatanku." Mingyu yang masih mengunyah makanan itu mulai menyumpit telur gulung dari kotak makanku dan mulai memakannya ketika makanan yang sebelumnya telah terkunyah sampai habis. Satu gigit dan….

"UHUKK, UHHUKK." Mingyu batuk!

Aku, Minghao, dan Jun menjadi panik. Aku segera mencari minuman untuknya, namun Minghao mendahuluiku dan memberikan air dari botol minumnya.

"Kau kenapa, Mingyu?" tanya Minghao. Dan, Mingyu hanya mendengus sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil. Karena bingung, aku mencoba memakan telur gulung buatanku dan hmm, menurutku lumayan enak kok dan tidak ada yang salah.

"Menurutku ini enak kok, manis dan—"

"Ah, itu dia. Mingyu tidak suka makanan manis, Wonwoo," kata Minghao memotong perkataanku. "Hah? Tapi manisnya wajar kok, aku tahu Mingyu tidak suka manis, tapi makanan hambar itu lebih tidak enak tahu," belaku.

"Wonwoo, tetap saja. Bagi Mingyu manis ya tetap manis, dan ia tidak suka itu." Baik, aku mulai kesal mendengar ucapannya. Ia bertindak seolah-olah aku telah meracuni kekasihku sendiri. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Sudah, Mingyu makan bekal buatanku saja, ya? Makanannya kubuat sedikit asin dan tidak manis kok," kata Minghao lagi. Dan yang membuatku lebih sebal lagi, Mingyu mengangguk dan mulai mengambil makanan dari kotak bekal Minghao.

"Yah, lalu aku harus makan bekalku sendiri, hah?" kataku kesal dan ketus. Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh ke arahku. "Ah, tidak tidak, Won. Aku tidak suka makanan hambar, aku makan saja ya bekalmu?" sahut Jun dengan takut—terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Minghao pun juga memandangku dengan sungkan, sedangkan Mingyu hanya memandangku datar.

Aku mendengus dengan keras dan berdiri dari kursi kemudian menata kotak bekalku dengan kasar. Setelah kotakku tertutup kembali, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat dari taman, tempat dimana seharusnya aku makan bekal berdua dengan kekasihku.

Sembari berjalan, aku merasakan mataku memanas dan akhirnya air mata ini turun juga. Dasar bodoh! Jadi inilah akhir dari semua usahaku membuatkan bekal. Aku selalu saja kalah dengan Minghao, dasar bodoh. Aku mengusap airmataku dengan kasar, namun airmata ini terus saja mengalir.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mebuatku berhenti berjalan. Ah, itu Mingyu, mungkin ia akan meminta maaf. Aku mencoba berhenti menangis dan menghapus jejak airmataku, "Apa? Kau mau apa?"

Mingyu malah menatapku tajam dan melepaskan pergelangan tanganku lalu berkata, "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu? Kau benar-benar kekanakan!"

Hah? Kenapa ia malah marah?

"Apa maksudmu, Mingyu? Jelaskan bagian mananya yang kekanakan, hah!" balasku dengan suara yang meninggi. Mingyu menggeram pelan lalu menghela napas.

"Kau membuatnya menangis! Padahal maksudnya baik, tapi kau malah berlaku bodoh seperti itu!"

"Oh, jadi ini tentang Minghao lagi ya? Bukan karena kau ingin meminta maaf padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Kau! Kau yang harusnya minta maaf pada Minghao karena telah berbicara seperti itu!"

"Tidak! Dia yang tidak tahu diri! Sudah tau kita ini kekasih, masih saja mengganggu! Ia menggunakan wajahnya yang lemah untuk mencari perhatian! Sok sok menangis, padahal dia yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi! Dasar perempuan ular!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!" sentak Mingyu. Aku benar-benar kaget dibuatnya. Ia tampak sangat marah, tangannya terkepal seakan ia mau memukulku.

Aku menjadi semakin marah, "Apa? Kau mau memukulku, Mingyu? Pukul saja! Aku bukan Minghao yang lemah, tapi aku juga perempuan, Mingyu. Aku juga bisa sakit hati!"

"Sakit hati? Hanya karena hal tadi?" katanya seolah-olah hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang biasa. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, sulit bicara denganmu. Pikiranmu masih seperti anak-anak," katanya lalu pergi. Tanganku bergetar, badanku pun juga bergetar. Aku sangat marah hingga aku kembali menangis. Aku benci dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Aku memang berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini, tapi aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melakukan itu.

Dasar bodoh, ya aku memang bodoh. Aku telah berusaha membencinya, dan terus mencari alasan-alasan untuk putus dengannya, namun hatiku malah menjadi lebih sakit lagi. Semakin aku ingin menghapus dirinya dari hidupku, ia malah menjadi semakin berharga. Aku terjebak di dua pemikiran, antara ingin lepas dari penderitaan ini, atau mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah sangat rapuh ini.

Seandainya, aku bisa melepasnya. Aku terlalu egois, ya, mungkin itulah kesalahanku. Biarlah seperti ini untuk sementara waktu. Biarkan hatiku yang egois ini memilikinya, walau hanya sekedar status saja. Mungkin suatu saat, aku akan rela melepasnya.

.

" _When I open my eyes tomorrow and have no memory of you, would I live comfortably?"_

 _._

* * *

Mari's note:

Yeayeah! Mari datang dengan bawa remake an dari ff Sasusaku yg Mari buat di akun lama sekitar tahun 2014an yg lalu :D Kali ini Mari bakalan pake anggota SVT buat jadi castnya. Sesuai judul FF ini, setiap chapter dr fict ini terinspirasi dari semua lagu di album pertama Kyuhyun-oppa, At Gwanghwamun. I love ballad so much and that's why Kyuhyun is my bias in Suju until now hehehe :D Dia yg pertama kali narik Mari di dunia Kpop, so he won't be forgotten! Heheh, I talked to much sawrry. Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Mari presents

.

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

.

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Xu Minghao (GS!)

Wen Junhui

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **One Confession**

(사랑이 숨긴 말들)

.

" _I'll be there, one step behind_

 _As if I'm just going my way, I'll slowly walk_

 _I'm not trying or waiting_

 _I can't help it, I was placed here"_

.

.

.

 **JISOO'S POV**

Saat melihat gadis itu, yang terlihat hanyalah kesan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sangat bersemangat. Tapi, menurutku dia itu bodoh, amat sangat bodoh. Bagaimana ia masih bisa bertahan menjalani hubungan dengan seorang lelaki abnormal dalam artian bahwa lelaki itu tidak sensitif sama sekali. Yah, sebenarnya aku pun tahu bahwa aku tidak berhak berkomentar.

Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang rela menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan senyuman yang palsu menurutku. Memang mungkin jika dari pandangan orang lain, Wonwoo—nama gadis itu, terlihat baik-baik saja dan bahkan bila ia mengutarakan kecemburuannya, orang pasti melihatnya seperti seorang gadis egois dan manja yang menyebalkan.

Yah, sebenarnya walanya aku pun juga berpendapat demikian ketika melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat kekasihnya berdekatan dengan gadis berambut panjang yang merupakan sepupu temanku, Jeonghan, yaitu Xu Minghao.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Xu Minghao memang tampak seperti gadis lemah yang butuh perlindungan apalagi bila kita bandingkan dengan si rubah cerewet itu. Jadi, mungkin naluri protektif Mingyu lebih tersalurkan ke arahnya. Kurasa hampir semua laki-laki akan berpendapat demikian. Wonwoo memang bukan gadis yang lemah, ia malah terkesan hiperaktif, sama seperti temannya si Wen Junhui.

Semua pandangan burukku tentang Jeon Wonwoo berubah sejak hari dimana aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

.

.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Seleksi pemain kali ini lama sekali ya, Jisoo?" tanya teman setimku, Seungcheol. Ku jawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. "Tapi paling tidak ada beberapa yang memang terlihat sangat berbakat. Misalnya, Mingyu, adik Jongin-sunbae, kau lihat tadi caranya bermain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, aku tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat bahwa Jongin-sunbae adalah mantan ketua tim basket kita, Cheol. Dan kurasa ialah yang akan menjadi ketua tim untuk menggantikanku," jawabku sambil merapikan tasku.

Kami baru saja selesai mengadakan seleksi untuk pemain baru di tim basket, dan kini aku berada di ruang ganti bersama Seungcheol dan beberapa teman seangkatan kelas 2 serta senior kelas 3, karena tentu senior akan pulang lebih lama dibanding juniornya.

"Kau langsung pulang ke rumah, Soo? Kau benar tidak mau ikut pesta perpisahan dengan senior kelas 3?"si cerewet itu terus bertanya. Sepertinya Seungcheol juga sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. Dan lagi-lagi kujawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Ah, kau tidak asik, Soo." Bibirnya mengerucut secara menjijikan. Beberapa anggota tim juga ikut-ikutan memaksaku ikut.

Padahal sudah jelas bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut. "Aku ada kerja sambilan. Aku harus menggantikan shiftku saat bolos demi latihan untuk pertandingan sebelumnya."

Mereka terlihat kecewa dan menghela napas. Aku melihat jam dari ponselku dan sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. "Sudah ya, aku harus cepat. Kerja bagus, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini. Sampai jumpa," kataku sambil berlari kecil keluar ruangan setelah mereka juga mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku.

Ketika aku melangkah keluar dari lapangan, aku melihat Mingyu berada di samping lapangan. Aku berniat untuk menyapanya, hitung-hitung pendekatan dengannya sebagai ketua tim, sekaligus memberi ucapan selamat secara pribadi. Siapa tahu, ia akan langsung setuju menjadi penggantiku karena sepertinya adik Jongin-sunbae itu tidak suka direpotkan dengan tugas sebagai ketua.

Saat aku semakin dekat dengannya, aku mengengar suara seorang perempuan dan akhirnya kusadari bahwa ia sedang bersama orang lain yang kalau tidak salah adalah pacarnya. Lebih baik kutunggu saja sampai mereka selesai bicara, baru aku akan menyapa Mingyu. Mungkin mereka akan merencanakan kencan sepulang sekolah atau apalah, dasar _lovebirds_.

"Jadi apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang?" Suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Jeonghan-hyung ada rapat sampai malam, Minghao tidak boleh pulang sendiri," jawab Mingyu.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Kenapa Minghao tidak naik bis saja sih daripada merepotkan."

"Jangan bercanda, naik bis itu sangat berbahaya untuknya."

"Dan menurutmu itu aman untukku?"

"Bukankah kau bisa jaga dirimu sendiri? Ah, kau naik taksi saja kalau begitu, ini uangnya." Gadis itu melihat Mingyu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benar sih, menurutku ini tidak benar, lelaki itu malah menelantarkan pacarnya demi temannya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Mingyu. Sudahlah, pergi saja sana!" Kemudian datanglah seorang gadis lagi berambut panjang yang kukenal sebagai sepupu Jeonghan. "Wonwoo, maaf ya. Jeonghan-oppa tidak akan membiarkanku naik kendaraan umum," katanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja sana. Siapa juga yang mau melakukan kejahatan padaku, 'kan?" Oke, ucapan gadis itu terdengar pahit, apalagi saat melihat senyum kecutnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Mingyu dan sepupu Jeonghan.

Ah, sepertinya suasananya sedang buruk, kuurungkan niatku menyapa Mingyu saja. Aku pulang saja, cukup menjadi pengupingnya, Jisoo. Aku melanjutkan jalanku keluar sekolah menuju halte bis. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan kekasih Mingyu.

Ia sedang berdiri sambil mengomel tidak jelas, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Setelah aku semakin dekat, aku berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar dan terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Karena berisik, aku bergeser menjauhinya sedikit.

"Hiks."

Hah? Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia mengusap pipinya. Apakah ia menangis? Dan pertanyaanku terjawab isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Ajaibnya, gadis itu tetap mengomel sambil menangis. Yang kudengar ialah "bodoh", "batu", "es", dan lain-lain yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk Mingyu.

Entah kenapa, semakin lama tangisannya terdengar semakin menyedihkan. Baru aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, bis telah datang. Kulihat ia menghapus air matanya lalu naik bis dan aku naik setelahnya.

Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan, hingga saat bis berjalan, ia oleng and hendak jatuh. Langsung saja kupegang bahunya agar ia tidak jatuh. Gadis itu lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihatku.

Dan, oh, wajahnya cantik sekali jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Sontak pipiku memanas apalagi wajahnya yang habis menangis itu merah dan terlihat sangat imut. Ia teperangah sejenak lalu sepertinya ia sadar setelah beberapa detik. Ia segera berdiri tegak dan aku melepaskan peganganku padanya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku tidak hati-hati. Tapi, terima kasih telah menolongku," katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya canggung.

"Tidak apa kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat lega dan membalasku dengan senyuman. "Ah, sunbae kapten tim basket kan? Tadi aku melihat sunbae di seleksi pemain dan sunbae keren sekali," katanya lagi setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Aku melihatnya seakan meminta ijin untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia mengangguk setuju.

"Benarkah? Jangan terlalu memuji, Mingyu lebih keren kok," balasku ketika sudah duduk. Senyumnya perlahan luntur, dasar Jisoo! Aku sepertinya salah bicara lagi, benar-benar payah kau, Jisoo!

"Hehe, tentu saja. Mingyu selalu keren, dia benar-benar ahli bermain basket," ujarnya. Untung saja gadis ini terlihat masuk dalam golongan ceria, aku jadi lega mendengar suara bangganya saat bicara mengenai Mingyu.

"Aku setuju denganmu, ia salah satu kandidat kapten yang baru." Wajahnya seketika menjadi berbinar-binar, "Tentu, sunbae! Mingyu cocok sekali menjadi ketua yang baru!" Gadis aneh, ia tetap bisa bahagia untuk Mingyu setelah sebelumnya bertengkar dengannya.

"Masih pertimbangan sih. Karena juga ada Seokmin yang bermain bagus, kau tahu? Yang senyumnya lebar itu."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, sunbae. Mingyu lebih bagus kok, mungkin Seokmin-ssi lebih lincah, tapi Mingyu lebih berwibawa. Tadi sunbae lihat kan, saat Mingyu bermain, ia tahu harus passing kemana, sedang Seokmin-ssi hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Mingyu saja ya, yang jadi ketua," mohonnya padaku. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia sangat lucu.

"Haha, kau ini. Tapi benar sih, Seokmin cukup egois. Kalau begitu akan kubicarakan dengan anggota tim lain."

"Waah, bagus kalau begitu. Kujamin Mingyu akan jadi ketua yang tepat."

"Tapi, aku belum janji lho, ya. Kami menggunakan sistem voting, dan karena aku ketua votingku dinilai 2 angka. Dan kupastikan suaraku untuk Mingyu."

"Terima kasih ya, sunbae. Kau baik sekali, dan emm, nama sunbae siapa ya? Aku Jeon Wonwoo, panggil Wonwoo saja," ia menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arahku.

"Namaku Hong Jisoo," kataku sambil menjabat tangannya. "Jadi, kupanggil Hong-sunbae, boleh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Ia terlihat terkejut, sepertinya ia kaget mendengar jawabanku.

"Maaf, sunbae, aku sok kenal ya?" katanya sambil menunduk.

"Bukan begitu, panggil Jisoo saja. Itu maksudku, Wonwoo," jawabku sambil terkekeh.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

.

.

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan Wonwoo yang sekaligus mematahkan semua presepsi burukku tentangnya. Ia tidak egois, bahkan jauh dari sifat itu, lagipula ia hanya meminta haknya sebagai kekasih. Dan juga, ia Wonwoo bukanlah gadis yang sekuat itu, dia hanya gadis biasa yang sakit hati karena cinta.

Aku senang saat Wonwoo menerima tawaranku menjadi manajer tim dengan alasan 'daripada nganggur' saat menemani Mingyu latihan. Memang tentu alasan ia setuju adalah karena ia bisa dekat dengan Mingyu. Makin lama aku dan Wonwoo semakin dekat, sebagai teman, ya, hanya itu. Walaupun kuakui saat ini sepertinya itu tidak cukup untukku.

Tapi aku masih waras, gadis itu mempunyai kekasih yang ia cintai. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apakah aku dapat menyimpan perasaan ini dalam-dalam, terutama bila gadis yang kusukai sering disakiti oleh kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

"Ya, latihan selesai!" seru Mingyu lantang, sepertinya tidak salah aku memilihnya menjadi ketua, ia mempunyai wibawa yang cukup tinggi. Setelah mendengar seruannya, kami semua berhenti bermain.

Kulihat Wonwoo berjalan membagikan handuk kepada setiap anggota, hingga ia berdiri di depanku dan menyodorkan sebuah handuk bersih berwarna putih. "Kerja bagus, sunbae!" katanya sambil memberiku senyuman yang mampu menyegarkan hatiku. Aku mengambil handuk yang diberikannya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Wonwoo kemudian berjalan lagi membagikan handuk pada anggota lain dan tentu Mingyu. Ia juga membawakan botol minum untuknya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diberi handuk dan mengambil botol minum sendiri. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, toh Mingyu adalah kekasihnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil minum kemudian kubuka tutup botolnya lalu kuteguk untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku. Mataku tetap saja melihat kearah dua orang yang merupakan adik kelasku itu sampai seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Yo, jaga mata, jaga mata, sudah ada yang punya, lho," kata Seungcheol seolah mengejek. Segera saja kupukul kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?" kataku sambil melotot.

"Ngaku saja deh, banyak kok yang suka sama manajer,"lanjutnya.

"Jangan sok tahu, Cheol."

"Tapi jangan diteruskan deh," nada bicaranya berubah serius. Ia melihat ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo lalu melihatku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok tahu, Cheol. Ak-"

Seungcheol memotong ucapanku, "Kau yang jangan bohong. Kalau yang lain suka dengan Wonwoo itu karena memang pecicilan, siapa saja yang cantik pasti digoda. Kalau kau beda, Jisoo. Jadi, saranku, berhentilah sebelum terlambat. Oke?" Seungcheol lalu mendahuluiku pergi ke ruang ganti setelah menepuk bahuku.

Kata-katanya membuatku berpikir, dan kurasa ia memang benar. Akan lebih baik bila aku memainkan peran sebagai teman yang baik untuknya. Toh, melihatnya tersenyum dan bahagia sudah cukup lumayan untukku. Aku bisa menjaganya dari jauh, dan itu..cukup, mungkin.

.

.

" _Even if you cry, I'll embrace you_

 _Even if it's because of that guy"_

.

"Wonwoo?" tanyaku bingung saat melihat gadis itu duduk di taman dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Ji- Jisoo-sunbae?" jawabnya terbata-bata, sepertinya ia sedikit kaget melihatku.

"Jadi apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang dilakukan si Kim itu?"

"Huh, sepertinya masalahku hanya dia ya, sunbae?"

"Jadi bukan Mingyu masalahmu?"

"Sayangnya memang Mingyu sih. Siapa lagi? Ah, Minghao juga," jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa selalu mereka sih? Jujur, aku bosan kalau tentang mereka. Tapi karena aku baik, cerita saja," kataku bercanda.

"Wow, percaya diri sekali kalau aku akan cerita," jawabnya mengejek. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, paling tidak wajahnya tidak semenyedihkan tadi. Aku kemudian tersenyum sambil mendekatkan telingaku padanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku siap mendengar.

"Baiklah, Mingyu membatalkan kencan karena mau menemani Minghao check-up besok," katanya pelan.

"Begitukah? Kenapa harus Mingyu yang mengantarnya? Bukankah Minghao cukup dekat dengan Jun? Waktu latihan saja, dia memberikan minum untuk Jun," jawabku.

"Ah, itu benar. Tapi Jun ada kerja sambilan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut saja dengan mereka, lalu selesai check-up antar Minghao pulang, lalu kencan?"

"Tidak bisa. Sakit mata, sunbae!" jawabnya yang membuatku kembali tertawa. Gadis ini memang mulutnya cukup tajam. Ya, mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa ia kuat bersama dengan Mingyu yang tidak sensitif itu.

"Sudah, sudah, toh hanya minggu ini, kan? Memang kau mau kencan kemana?"

"Semoga saja, kalau tidak, dia tidak usah check-up saja sekalian, toh, dia kelihatan baik-baik saja kok. Huh," katanya menggebu-gebu.

"Haduh, ketus sekali kau nona!" ledekku.

"Biarkan! Padahal aku sudah ijin kerja sambilan untuk besok. Padahal aku sudah beli baju baru hanya untuk besok, pada- hiks," ucapannya perlahan berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Aku pun menjadi panik melihatnya.

Kuputuskan untuk mengusap punggungnya pelan,"Sudahlah, untuk apa menangisi hal seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau besok pergi denganku?" Ia menengadah menatapku lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku tidak mau selingkuh, sunbae."

DEG! Jawabannya membuatku menjadi tegang seketika apalagi melihat wajahnya yang polos itu. Aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata sehingga tercipta keheningan diantara kami.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHAHAHA! Sunbae, biasa saja deh, aku kan hanya bercanda," katanya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung.

"Ayo pergi kalau sunbae memang segitu inginnya pergi bersama gadis cantik ini," katanya menyombongkan diri.

"Ah, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa," jawabku mengikuti candaannya.

Ia menarik tanganku, "Sunbae, aku bercanda kok. Jangan ngambek ih. Ayolaah, besok ku traktir deh," katanya sok melas.

"Traktir apa?" kataku sok jual mahal.

"Apa ya? Es krim saja ya, yang murah, hehe. Karena aku mau membeli sesuatu," katanya sambil berpikir.

"Hah, dasar. Tidak usah deh traktirannya, aku hanya bercanda kok. Nanti saja saat uangmu banyak, belikan aku mobil."

"Hei! Sama saja dong, sunbae! Besok sunbae mau kemana?"

"Aku ikut saja dengan rencanamu. Sudah terlalu lama jomblo, sudah lupa tempat-tempat kencan."

"Hih, tidak usah curhat deh, sunbae. Siapa juga yang mau kencan?"

"Jadi bukan kencan? Tidak usah kalau begitu," ucapku dengan nada bercanda.

"Iya, iya, friendly date. Puas?"

Tidak, Wonwoo, aku tidak puas dengan itu.

"Baiklah, friendly date dengan lelaki tampan se Korea. Kau beruntung, nona." Wonwoo lalu memukul lenganku pelan dan kemudian kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Biarlah begini, paling tidak aku bisa menjadi tempat penghiburannya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikinya saat ini, tapi memiliki senyumnya juga boleh. Sepertinya aku harus hati-hati, agar perasaan ini tidak meledak ke permukaan. Aku takut, takut ia akan menghindar dariku.

.

.

" _I'm getting colored with you_

 _Even your pain is becoming mine_

 _Words that I couldn't bear to say_

 _I love you so much that I have to hide those words"_

.

* * *

 **MARI'S NOTE :**

 **Hayhay, kukembali :D Thankyou buat yang udah review : auliaMRQ anxiety, Name meaniemine, jihoonshi, Guest, Kayshone, maecchiato, pizzagyu ! Buat yg ga login, maafkan Mari tak sempat bales :(, soalnya upload pagi, masih ngantuk, takut malah meleng balesnya #lololol. But intinya, ini cerita bakalan bisa bikin kalian sebel ke beberapa karakter sih emang. Selama Mari ngedit FF, Mari ngerasa kalo member SVT di FF ini rada OOC, maafkan :( Oh ya ,sebenernya karena FF ini Remake, jd bisa cepet updatee, tapiiii... Mari nunggu review sih sebenernya. Bukan apa-apa, Mari pingin lihat tanggepan readers sekalian biar kalo ada saran atau kritik, bisa Mari lihat dan bisa bantu Mari buat lebih baik nulisnya di masa yang akan datang #hehe! Boleh doong minta kritik saran di kolom review? *lovelove*** **(BAIDEWAI) Makasih buat yg uda ngasih tau di review kalo ada typo Ita-kun sama Saso-kun #lololololol. Maafkan mata yg ga teliti ini, btw ini FF remake dari FF SasuSaku emg, jd beneran maafkan kalo masih ada nama yg tertinggal** **L** **Diusahakan chap2 selanjutnya tak begini #lololol #ngakaktapiradamalu**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Mari presents

.

 **At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction**

.

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Xu Minghao (GS!)

Wen Junhui

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **At Gwanghwamun**

(광화문에서)

.

" _I was happy_

 _At the memories of holding hands and walking together, I look back_

 _In case you are standing there"_

.

.

 **WONWOO'S POV**

Besok adalah hari yang paling kutunggu, yaitu peringatan 1 tahun hubunganku dengan Mingyu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala hal dari jauh-jauh hari, karena aku ingin semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Yah, walaupun tampak sepihak karena sepertinya hanya aku yang mempersiapkannya, tapi, itulah resiko yang harus kuterima saat menjalin hubungan manusia es. Haha, manusia es yang tampan, kekasihku, Kim Mingyu.

"Hmm, pagi Wonwoo." Suara itu, suara yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Pagi, Mingyu." Kami sedang berada di loker sepatu, yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritku lebih dari biasanya.

Kenapa? Karena lokerku berada tepat disampingnya dan lagi, Minghao yang kuanggap sebagai pengganggu itu lokernya terletak cukup jauh dari kami, di dekat loker Jun. Jadi, aku bisa bersama Mingyu disini.

Setelah aku selesai mengganti sepatu, aku menunggu Mingyu yang masih mengganti sepatunya. Dia selalu keren, ahh, Wonwoo, dia itu milikmu lho. Aku tersenyum diam-diam sambil melihatnya.

"Pagi. Wonwoo," sapa seseorang yang suaranya amat kukenal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Mingyu ke arahnya, "Pagi, Jisoo-sunbae." Kulihat Mingyu juga ikut menoleh ke arahnya, "Pagi, sunbae."

"Ah, ada Mingyu, pagi. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, jalannya hati-hati ya, kalau perlu gandengan saja biar tidak terpisah," kata Jisoo-sunbae sambil terkekeh.

"Aih, sunbae!" aku merasa sangat malu mendengarnya, ada Mingyu lagi, duh, tambah malu deh.

"Oh, iya, Mingyu, jangan lupa besok ya," kataku padanya. Ia mengangguk dan kami berjalan berdua menuju kelas. "Jam 6 sore, di restoran Gwanghwamun. Pakai baju yang keren," kataku lagi.

"Iya, Wonwoo," jawabnya singkat sambil mendengus pelan. Tapi, aku tidak peduli, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk besok.

.

.

"Ya, kalian pilih pasangan lari kalian ya. Cepat, 5 menit dan langsung siap di garis start," kata guru Lee, guru olahraga kami. Aku sudah berdiri di samping Mingyu seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba, Minghao datang ke depan guru Lee dan mereka membicarakan entah hal apa. Akhirnya guru Lee berkata, "Mingyu, kau dengan Minghao." Hah? Apa-apaan? Mingyu itu pasanganku tahu! "Ssaem-" Baru aku ingin protes, Mingyu sudah mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Bukannya kita sudah berpasangan?" protesku padanya.

"Minghao belum dapat pasangan lari, Wonwoo," kata Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa harus denganmu? Kan kau sudah jadi pasangan lariku? Lihat, Seokmin-ssi belum dapat partner!" seruku.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo. Tapi, sepertinya, Seokmin-ssi tidak akan suka denganku. Lariku terlalu lambat, dan nilainya pasti ikut jelek," kata Minghao.

"Kan bisa dipercepat larinya, Minghao. Kenapa Mingyu sih? Aku selalu berpasangan dengannya," balasku tidak terima.

Sepertinya timbul keributan kecil karena ini. Semua anak berbisik-bisik membicarakan kami. Lalu Jun menoleh, "Ssaem, aku dengan Minghao ya?"

"Tidak! Kau lari sendiri. Larimu kan cepat," kata guru Lee.

"Sudahlah, Wonwoo. Kau dengan Seokmin. Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah," kata Mingyu santai.

Begitu? Baiklah! Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka dan menemui Seokmin. Mengalahlah lagi, Wonwoo. Sudahlah, daripada aku kelihatan seperti orang jahat disini. Sabar, Wonwoo.

.

.

" _Today, like a fool, I am standing at that spot_

 _Getting wet in the rain_

 _Waiting for you, who won't come"_

.

.

Kurapikan lagi permukaan dressku yang sedikit berantakan setelah duduk di bus tadi. Dengan kedua tangan membawa kotak kue dan tas tersampir di bahu kanan, aku melangkah dengan santai memasuki restoran Gwanghwamun, toh aku sudah datang 20 menit lebih awal, jadi tak perlu terburu-buru.

Tempat ini sangat penuh dengan kenangan bagi kami, atau paling tidak bagiku. Bukan hanya karena tempat ini adalah tempat kencan kami yang pertama. Tapi, setahun yang lalu, disini, aku pertama kali melihat Mingyu terseyum bahagia. Ya, manusia es itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang begitu tampan.

Hari itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan, dan bahkan ingin kuulang. Maka dari itu restoran inilah yang kupilih sebagai tempat perayaan jadian kami yang pertama. Aku berharap walaupun akhir-akhir ini, hubungan kami cukup diuji, semoga hari ini akan menjadi kunci jalan keluar masalah yang kami hadapi.

Aku diantar oleh pelayan menuju meja yang telah kureservasi sebelumnya. Dan, meja ini adalah meja yang sama seperti setahun lalu. Haha, aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengulang kejadian itu. Yang paling kuinginkan adalah senyum bahagianya, semoga hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

Aku bahkan berusaha melupakan pertengkaran kami yang kemarin hanya demi hari ini. Aku mengalah, bukan demi Mingyu, tapi demi diriku sendiri. Aku telah membuang gengsiku untuk minta maaf dan mengingatkannya untuk datang hari ini.

Sebenarnya, aku takut. Harapanku begitu besar dan tinggi, sehingga aku takut bila harapan itu hancur dan menimpaku. Tapi aku tetap percaya pada Mingyu, aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia juga pasti berniat memperbaiki keretakan yang ada bersamaku.

"Permisi, nona, kapan makanan akan dikeluarkan?" suara pelayan di sampingku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah, nanti saja, ya. Aku masih menunggu kekasihku, nanti akan kuberitahu kapan kami akan mulai makan," jawabku dengan senyum. Ia mengangguk lalu pergi untuk melayani pengunjung lain.

.

 _1 jam kemudian_

Mingyu belum juga datang dan aku menjadi sedikit khawatir. Ia bukanlah sosok yang biasa terlambat, ia selalu tepat waktu. Aku melihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, pukul 19.20. Ah, aku harus tetap optimis, mungkin saja ibunya minta diantar ke suatu tempat. Ya, pasti begitu.

Tapi sepertinya, kalau begini aku dan Mingyu harus makan dengan cepat, karena aku masih punya rencana untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Maka dari itu aku memanggil pelayan dan memintanya untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah kupesan.

Pelayan itu segera menyajikan makanan dengan rapi di atas meja. Dia bekerja dengan cepat dan kembali menyisakan aku seorang diri di meja tersebut. Menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

.

 _Pukul 21.00_

Aku memandang makanan di depanku dengan sendu. Semakin jelaslah bahwa yang kunanti tak akan datang. Aku terlihat semakin menyedihkan disini. Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu, pelayan yang hendak menyajikan hidangan pencuci mulut terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat makanan yang masih utuh.

Pelayan yang merupakan seorang pria tua itu malah menawarkan untuk memanaskan makanan itu kembali. Tawarannya kujawab dengan senyum dan gelengan kepala yang lemah. Tampaknya pelayan itu mengerti keadaan, ia memberikanku sepotong roti cokelat yang katanya sebagai pengganjal lapar sambil menunggu. Setelah melihatku makan, pelayan tua itu pergi.

Tak terasa setetes air mata turun mengaliri pipiku. Air mata yang sebenarnya sudah ingin keluar dari tadi. Aku merasa kesal, marah, dan terlebih lagi sedih. Bahkan karena terlalu marah, aku tidak berniat untuk meneleponnya sama sekali.

Bukan karena gengsi, bukan, aku tidak gengsi sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin melihat usahanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku sadar, aku sudah lebih mencintainya daripada diriku sendiri.

Jika kupikir-pikir, yang aku lah yang menyakiti diriku sendiri daripada Mingyu. Aku lah yang memberikan diriku harapan lebih, walau aku tahu sebenarnya aku ini _hopeless,_ tapi selama ini aku selalu menutup mata akan kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku tidak mau berbuat bodoh lagi, aku mau memberikan cinta pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang aku tahu cukup mustahil. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan mencari kebahagiaan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Min-" aku berhenti berbicara ketika aku melihat Mingyu menoleh ke arah lain, dan bukan ke arahku. Saat kuikuti arah pandangnya, lagi-lagi gadis itu yang ada.

"Minghao, bukannya aku sudah bilang, tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu?" kata Mingyu pada Minghao yang baru masuk kelas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Mingyu. Kemarin aku sudah istirahat dan obat yang kau berikan juga sudah kuminum," kata Minghao sambil tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Buktinya kemarin kau sampai pingsan begitu. Ayo, kau ke UKS saja," kata Mingyu sambil membuka pintu kelas. Pingsan? Aku jadi ikut khawatir mendengarnya.

"Hei, Jun, temani Minghao ke UKS dong!" kataku pada Jun. Jun dan Minghao saling berpandangan sebentar lalu Minghao menunduk dan Jun kembali berbicara dengan Soonyoung. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Sudahlah, kau pergi denganku saja," sahut Mingyu.

"Tunggu, Mingyu, aku mau bicara sebentar," kataku padanya.

"Nanti saja setelah dari UKS." Setelah itu Mingyu menarik tangan Minghao lalu pergi. Begitukah? Aku kecewa melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Kuputuskan untuk keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya meminta Jun untuk memberitahu Mingyu bahwa aku menunggunya di atap.

Kelasku berada di lantai 2, dan sebelum ke atap lantai 4, aku melewati lantai 3. Dan saat aku melewati lantai 3 hendak naik ke lantai 4, aku bertemu lagi dengan Jisoo-sunbae. Ia menyapaku dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"Halo, cantiiik," katanya. Biasanya bila suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku akan membalas candaannya. Tapi hari ini aku terlalu sedih hingga tersenyum saja susah. Ia sepertinya tahu bahwa aku sedang sedih lalu ia menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Atap? Kau mau cerita?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya sebentar, dan kemudian aku merasakan mataku memanas. Aku segera mengangguk pelan dan naik mendahuluinya. Ia menyusulku dari belakang.

Aku membuka pintu atap dengan kasar dan ketika aku mendengar pintu tertutup, aku segera membalik badan dan memeluk sunbae yang sudah akrab seperti kakakku sendiri itu. Ia terlihat kaget, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku.

Aku terisak sejadi-jadinya di pelukkannya. Aku benar-benar hancur saat ini. Aku butuh topangan, karena aku takut jika aku akan hancur berserakan. Tubuh sunbae yang tadinya kaku sekarang mulai melunak.

Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut dan itu membuatku merasa cukup tenang. Aku memeluknya selama kurang lebih 5 menit dan setelahnya kulepaskann pelukan kami. Ia tersenyum menatapku lalu mengusap air mataku.

"Jisoo-sunbae, maaf aku sudah lancang dan merepotkanmu," kataku pelan.

Ia menggeleng lalu tertawa kecil, "Repot apanya? Lumayan kok, sekalian bolos. Nanti kalau aku dihukum, kan kita dihukum berdua," candanya membuatku mendengus kecil.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar berterimakasih, sunbae."

"Karena apa? Dipeluk orang tampan, atau sapu tangan gratis?" katanya sambil menunjuk bagian bajunya yang basah. Aku malah mengusapkan wajahku pada bahunya supaya ia makin kesal dan kemudian aku tertawa.

Di luar dugaan, ia malah terdiam. "Apa? Jangan bilang sunbae marah? Katanya sapu tangan gratis?"

Setelah mendengar ucapanku, ia mendengus, "Dasar, tidak ada sungkan-sungkannya."

"Hei, tapi kau belum cerita apa-apa lho, Won-"

"Aku menyerah sunbae," kataku memotong ucapannya.

Ia terlihat bingung melihatku, jadi kulanjutkan bicaraku, "Aku lelah, dan sepertinya inilah akhirnya."

"Apa kau yakin, Wonwoo? Bukankah kau masih ingin memperbaikinya?"

"Aku yakin, sunbae. Aku tidak kuat sunbae, aku selalu berusaha sendiri, sedangkan ia bahkan tidak mau tahu."

"Yah, kalau itu menurutmu benar, akan kudukung. Bahagialah, Wonwoo, masih banyak lelaki didunia yang tidak kalah tampan dari Mingyu."

"Mungkin kalau lelaki tampan itu memang makan hati ya? Sama guru Lee aja deh mungkin."

Jisoo-sunbae melotot kearahku karena kaget. "Hei, hei, kau benar-benar frustasi ya?"

"HAHAHA, tidak begitu juga deh sunbae. Bercanda, sunbae. Aku stress sih, tapi tidak se-frustasi itu untuk bersama dengan guru olahraga aneh itu. Aku hanya ingin lebih hati-hati lagi."

"Jadi, kau sudah resmi putus dengannya?"

"Belum, sunbae. Aku takut aku akan kembali melunak saat melihatnya."

"Hah, yang benar saja. Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Itulah yang utama, Wonwoo."

Ya, bahagia. Dulu aku bahagia dengannya, sangat bahagia malah. Aku merasa bahwa dunia ini milikku ketika ia menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya. Benar, bahkan yang menembak adalah aku. Tapi sungguh, bersama dengan Mingyu terasa seperti mimpi yang sangat indah.

Tapi aku tahu, kita tak bisa selamanya bermimpi, ada saatnya kita akan bangun dan melihat kenyataan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat ini aku telah memasuki alam mimpi lagi, dan ini adalah mimpi burukku.

.

" _We used to shine so bright together_

 _But now we are strangers_

 _In your arms, the world was mine_

 _Goodbye to those childish days"_

.

* * *

 **MARI'S NOTE:**

 **Eak, Mari update lagii heehhehe :D Harusnya ini bakal update nya cepet kok per chap, tp sekali lagi Mari mau nunggu review dulu. Mari cm pingin tau respon readers sekalian ttg fict ini. Kritik sm saran bener2 dibutuhkan biar kedepannya Mari bisa bikin FF yg lebih baik lagi. Mari tahu sih kadang reader have nothing to say kann, Mari soalnya kadang jg gitu. Bukannya ga mau review, tp bingung mau ngmg apa ya kan? #sotoy. Bahkan review "lanjut" ato "ih wonu kasian" ato "ih sebel sm gyu" - sesimpel ini pun Mari suka kok :D Soalnya beneran deh, every review is special for me, every one of them. Karena itu bikin Mari semangat buat ngelanjutin sebuah FF walo cm review simpel. Because Mari is a very simple person laik dat #hehe. Thankyou buat yg udah review, that means a lot. Yang udah baca, favs, follows, thankyou so much jugaaa.**

 **With so much love,**

 **Mari**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Mari presents

.

 **At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction**

.

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Xu Minghao (GS!)

Wen Junhui

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Moment of Farewell**

(이별을 말할 때)

.

" _Did it have to be today? Did it have to be here?_

 _I'm not even ready for this"_

.

.

"Hoi, Jisoo! Ada ulangan mendadak, cepat kembali!" kata Seungcheol-sunbae yang tampak kelelahan sehabis berlari ke atap. Aku dan Jisoo-sunbae segera menoleh ke arahnya, sepertinya Seungcheol-sunbae memang serius bahwa ada ulangan di kelas mereka.

Jisoo-sunbae melihat ke arahku lalu kubalas dengan senyuman sambil mengangguk. "Pergi saja, sunbae. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik," kataku.

"Tapi, benar?" jawabnya.

"Benar kok. Ahhh, jangan-jangan sunbae tidak mau ikut ulangan, lalu akan menyalahkanku jika nanti sunbae dimarahi?" candaku yang membuat kedua sunbaeku terkekeh.

"Ya sudahlah, aku ke kelas dulu. Jangan lompat dari atap, ya?" balasnya sambil berbalik menuju pintu atap.

"Wah, ide yang bagus, sunbae."

Jisoo-sunbae segera memelototiku dan sontak membuatku tertawa. "Hahahaha, aku tidak se-depresi itu, sudah sana, hushh, terima kasih ya, sunbae," kataku.

Jisoo-sunbae menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan lalu keluar dari atap bersama Seungcheol-sunbae yang juga telah mengucapkan salam padaku.

.

KRIEETT..

Terdengar suara yang menandakan bahwa pintu telah dibuka oleh sosok yang memang telah kunantikan daritadi. Sosok lelaki rupawan berwajah dingin dengan mata hitam yang tajam. Kuberikan senyum kecil saat ia menatapku.

"Hn, tadi Jun bilang kau menungguku disini. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu, aku hanya ingin berbicara beberapa hal denganmu. Secara pribadi," jawabku. Mingyu mengangguk seakan menyuruhku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Baiklah, mengenai masalah janjian kemarin, apa kau lupa?" tanyaku pelan sambil memberanikan diriku menatap matanya. Dalam hati aku berharap bahwa jawaban yang akan diberikannya tidak menyakitkan.

"Tidak, aku ingat. Tapi, kemarin ibu Minghao memintaku mengantar Minghao ke Rumah Sakit karena ia kambuh dan ayahnya dinas ke luar kota," jawabnya santai yang membuatku menunduk terdiam. Minghao, lagi-lagi dia, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu bertanya, karena kemungkinan besar memang jawabannya memang Minghao.

"Kenapa harus kau?" gumamku sembari tetap menunduk.

"Karena aku temannya dari kecil, Wonwoo. Orangtua kami saling mengenal jadi ibunya juga percaya padaku."

"Ya, lalu aku siapamu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lebih berarti dibanding teman kecilmu?"

"Karena dia lebih membutuhkanku, Wonwoo."

.

.

" _You already brought your cold words one by one_

 _And I have nothing really to say"_

.

"Jadi, kau pikir aku tidak mebutuhkanmu, Mingyu?" Suaraku menjadi lebih lirih dari sebelumnya, membuatku merasa semakin miris.

"Lagi-lagi kau berlebihan, Won-"

"Apa kau bahkan ingat hari apa kemarin, Mingyu?" kupotong ucapannya dengan melihat langsung ke matanya yang indah dan sangat berbahaya. Keheningan lah yang menjawab pertanyaanku, membuat mataku terasa panas.

"Mingyu, apakah kau merasa lebih bahagia dengan Minghao?" tanyaku lirih. "Aku sudah mendengar dari Jun, Minghao adalah cinta pertamamu, bukan?" lanjutku dan Mingyu tetap diam membisu sambil menatapku datar. Kebisuannya lama-lama membuatku kesal sendiri.

"Jawab, Mingyu. Jika-,"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat dengan nada tegas. _That's it_ , Wonwoo!

"Minghao memang cinta pertamaku. Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" suaranya semakin dingin dan datar.

"Jadi, itukan alasanmu memilih menemani Minghao daripada aku, Mingyu? Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Dia sahabatku, Wonwoo. Hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini. Cepat katakan apa maumu, Wonwoo."

GREB! Kuberanikan diriku untuk memeluk sosok lelaki tegap di hadapanku. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat seakan bila aku melepasnya, aku akan terjatuh kedalam jurang dan ia adalah tali yang harus kugenggam erat untuk mempertahankan nyawaku.

Ia tidak membalas pelukanku. Heh, memang apa yang kuharapkan? Ia tidak mendorongku menjauh saja sudah cukup untukku. Cukup, mungkin?

Setelah beberapa menit, aku mulai melepas pelukkanku. Dan sialnya, aku mulai menangis saat melihat wajah tampan itu. Aku merasa miris saat sadar bahwa tangisku bukan tangis biasa, melainkan tangisan sesengukkan seperti anak kecil.

Semakin lama tangisku semakin menyedihkan hingga aku harus menutup wajahku. Ya, aku menangis langsung dihadapan sumber sakit hatiku selama ini. Aku benar-benar hancur saat ini terutama karena kebodohanku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku berharap pada seseorang yang jelas sekali tidak memandangku.

Aku mulai mencoba meredam tangisku saat tangannya memegang pundakku perlahan. Aku kembali melihat wajahnya. Kemudian aku menghapus air mataku dan mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sudah, sudah cukup, aku menarik napas menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Mingyu," suaraku serak hingga aku harus berdeham sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Mingyu, bahagialah."

Dia menatapku bingung dan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, aku kembali berbicara, "Terima kasih untuk satu tahun ini, aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya kau tidak begitu. Maka dari itu, aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu, aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Tapi maaf, ehem," aku berdeham berusaha menguatkan hati untuk melanjutkan.

"-mungkin aku belum bisa mendukungmu dengan Minghao, Mingyu. Melepasmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Maaf bila kau merasa risih denganku selama ini."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya. Kubalas pertanyaannya dengan anggukan mantap serta sebuah senyuman. Wajahnya tetap datar menandakan bahwa hal ini tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Sakit? Yah, sekali lagi, memang apa yang harus kuharapkan?

"Terima kasih, Mingyu. Dan, aku harap kau mengerti jika setelah ini aku membutuhkan jarak antara kita. Selamat tinggal, bahagialah," bersamaan dengan itu, aku berjalan melewatinya dan menuruni tangga.

.

.

Selamat tinggal untukmu, seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Sesorang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan sekaligus sumber kepedihanku. 'Cinta tak harus memiliki'. Ya, setidaknya biarlah kata-kata pasaran itu dapat menjelaskan alasanku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Mingyu.

Hari ini selesai semua, ku harap. Ah, tidak juga, hari-hari depan belum tentu akan mudah. Menurut kalian, mana yang lebih sulit, memilikinya sekedar status tapi tidak memiliki hatinya, atau tidak memiliki keduanya? Dan, ya, aku tidak akan munafik, aku tidak akan mendukungnya dengan gadis pujaannya. Aku hanya melepasnya. Aku bahkan tidak mengaharapkan menjadi teman setelah putus. Tidak perlu.

Lebih baik kami menjalani hidup sebagai orang yang asing bagi satu sama lain. Aku akan melupakannya sekuat tenagaku. Siapa tahu, dunia akan terlihat lebih indah? Karena dulu Mingyu adalah pusat duniaku, jadi mungkin sekarang aku akan bisa melihat hal-hal indah yang ditawarkan kehidupan untukku.

Selamat tinggal untukmu, yang tidak cukup membenciku untuk putus denganku, sekaligus seseorang yang tidak begitu peduli untuk membagi cintanya padaku.

.

.

" _For you, who didn't hate me enough to break up_

 _But didn't care enough to love me"_

.

* * *

 **MARI'S NOTE :**

 **HA EL! Yaampun Mari neomu happy karena banyak yg review, seriously guys that means so much for mee :"D Karena responnya banyak Mari jadi semangat update nya hehehehehehehhehehehehehe :D Tapi maafkan ga sempet bales satu-satu soalnya kecapean habis nulis artikel :( But I read them one by one very carefully kokk! Thankyou buat reviewers chap 3 : anxiety, Hyuniiee, jihoon, lalaxx, guest, Song Soo Hwa, TiasPrahastiwi, Dazzpicable, maecchiato, vaba, pizzagyu, Ahsanriri22, AhnJaJim, wonu, auliaMRQ, Guest! Chap 3 banyak yey reviewnya, pada suka angst yaaa? #lol #sama #lol Thankyou jg buat readers, followers, sm yg uda favs :D ditunggu komennya, entah itu kritik saran maupun sekedar curhat #hehe di kotak review! **

**.**

 **With much love,**

 **Mari**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Mari presents

.

 **At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction**

.

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Xu Minghao (GS!)

Wen Junhui

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **My Thoughts, Your Memories**

(나의 생각, 너의 기억)

.

.

" _I was so foolish, I was too young_

 _But you smiled for me"_

.

* * *

"Jadi, kau dan Wonwoo sudah, ehm... berakhir?" tanya Jun ragu-ragu dan dibalas dengan gumaman pelan dari Mingyu yang secara tidak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Jun. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku lapangan setelah bermain basket di hari Minggu yang cukup terik.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, kawan?" tanya Jun.

"Tentu," sahut Mingyu singkat sambil menatap Jun bingung.

"Benarkah?" suara Jun masih terdengar tidak yakin.

"Memang apa yang membuatku tidak baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu.

Jun menghela napasnya perlahan mendengar jawaban teman karibnya tersebut, "Bagaimana hubungan kalian mulai sekarang?"

"Dia bilang bahwa lebih baik kami menjauh dulu," jawab Mingyu santai.

"Kau menyanggupinya?"

"Tentu saja, jangan bodoh. Dia akan lebih bahagia jika begini."

Jun menghela napasnya panjang kemudian menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan campur aduk- kecewa, sedih, dan iba. Mingyu lama-kelamaan merasa risih dengan tatapan Jun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Mingyu heran.

Jun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebelum berujar, "Kenapa kau begitu tega?"

"Dia yang mengakhirinya, bukan aku," Mingyu mendengus kesal.

"Ya, ya, dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?" Mingyu mengangguk sambil kembali meminum jus kotaknya.

"Jadi, aku tidak salah saat mengatakan bahwa kau begitu tega," ujar Jun mantap dan sukses membuat Mingyu bingung.

"Dia tidak suka melihatku membantu Minghao yang jelas-jelas butuh bantuanku. Dia menjadi sangat egois," bela Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang suka melihat kekasihnya berdekatan dengan perempuan lain?"

"Dia sahabatku-"

"Dan cinta pertamamu," potong Jun cepat membuat Mingyu diam. Dan hal itu membuat Jun merasa menang sekaligus kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah bicara denganmu." Jun bangkit dari duduknya sambil bersiap pergi. Baru dua langkah, Jun berhenti kemudian berucap, "Kau begitu tega, bukan dengan Wonwoo. Tapi kau tega dengan dirimu sendiri." Setelah itu Jun benar-benar melangkah menjauhi sahabatnya yang semakin bingung itu.

' _Kau tega dengan dirimu sendiri_ ' kalimat itu membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya memang apakah yang telah ia lakukan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mingyu's POV

Kata-kata Jun mau tak mau membuatku kepikiran. Memang apa yang salah bila aku menyetujui permintaan Wonwoo untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami? Toh, dia sendiri yang memintanya, bukan aku. Ya, hubungan kami berakhir tepat setelah genap setahun.

Yah, _I'm a freaking jerk,_ memang _._ Sikapku selama ini pada Wonwoo tidak bisa dibilang baik sama sekali, menurut Jun. Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya, tidak berlaku kasar padanya, apalagi melakukan kekerasan. Bahkan aku menerima pernyataan cinta Wonwoo padahal aku tidak ada rasa suka padanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Mingyu, bisa ikut denganku sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sang pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya pun mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Wonwoo. Mereka baru saja makan bersama, bertiga sebenarnya dengan Jun, namun Jun sudah pergi duluan karena ia ada urusan di klubnya._

 _Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan berdampingan hingga akhirnya Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat mereka sudah di taman belakang sekolah yang cenderung sepi karena ini masih jam istirahat dan kebanyakan siswa memilih ke kantin daripada taman. Melihat Wonwoo berhenti berjalan, Mingyu juga berhenti melangkah._

" _Hn, ada apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil melihat ke arah Wonwoo. Gadis di hadapan Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya gugup terlihat berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tak lama, Wonwoo menghela napas kemudian menatap pemuda tampan di depannya._

" _Jadi begini, Mingyu. Ehm, ak- aku menyukaimu," ucap Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu cukup terkejut walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya sedikit pun. Mingyu sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Wonwoo memang memiliki perasaan padanya, namun ia tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan mengutarakannya. Dan, jujur saja, sekarang Mingyu bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa._

 _Wonwoo yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Mingyu menjadi makin gugup, namun ia tahu ia harus mengatakannya sekarang, "Ehm, bagaimana menurutmu, Mingyu? Apa kau ingin menjalin hubungan denganku?"_

 _Lagi-lagi keheningan lah yang memberikan jawaban pada Wonwoo. Mingyu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Selama ini Mingyu tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo lebih dari seorang teman dekat baginya. Namun, Mingyu juga berpikir bahwa dengan adanya Wonwoo sebagai kekasihnya, mungkin fangirls nya tidak akan semenyebalkan saat ia masih single._

 _Setelah beberapa menit yang 'mencekam' bagi Wonwoo, sang pemuda idaman pun akhirnya mengangguk. Mata Wonwoo melebar dan bibirnya secara otomatis membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia. Mingyu tetap memasang wajah datarnya saat Wonwoo memeluknya. Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang akan sulit untuk diakuinya._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Aku hanya, hanya… ehm, cuek?

Sial, memang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sudahlah, lagipula Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah denganku. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, tapi karena ucapan Jun, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Aku memang merasa bersalah pada Wonwoo, dan, apa katanya kemarin? Menjauh? Dia ingin membuatku merasa semakin bersalah? Tentu akan kulakukan, namun aku ragu dia bisa melakukannya. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari, ia akan menempeliku lagi seperti biasa.

Ah, sudahlah, ada tidaknya Wonwoo tidak akan membawa perubahan pada hidupku, bukan?

.

.

.

" _My heart aches as I see you turning away after you told me goodbye"_

 _._

Ada yang aneh, ya, sangat aneh. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku jarang bertemu dengan Wonwoo selain di kelas dan tidak pernah diajak bicara olehnya. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya sepertinya ada yang kurang saja. Sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menjauh dariku. Argh, aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, untuk apa aku peduli?

Ah, mungkin saja karena ia salah satu teman akrabku selain Jun dan Minghao. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Minghao, ia sekarang dekat dengan Jun. Seharusnya aku cemburu, namun sepertinya aku malah tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk mendekati Minghao pasca putus dari Wonwoo. Ada apa denganku?

Kenapa aku malah merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Wonwoo mengacuhkanku? Dan lagi, sepertinya ia sedang akrab dengan Jisoo-sunbae. Huh, pantas saja ia meminta putus. Alasannya karena sudah tidak kuat sakit hati, padahal Wonwoo sudah punya incaran baru. Dasar perempuan!

Dia terlihat bahagia tanpaku, berarti benar kan keputusanku untuk menerima keinginannya untuk putus? Benar kan? Atau kata Jun memang benar? Aku tega dengan diriku sendiri.

.

 _I pushed you away, I thought that was best for you_

 _If only I met you a little later_

 _Would we have not broken up?_

.

* * *

 **MARI'S NOTE :**

Yuhuu! Update yuhuu, maaf kalo rada lama (pdhl tinggal edit dikit xixixi), dasar emang Mari nya pemalas jadi gini hehe :D Thankyou buat yg udah review : **fvcksoo, Song Soo Hwa, Hyuniiee, pizzagyu, maecchiato, lalaxx, jihoon, Ahsanriri22, chypertae** (2x hehe) **, catasropee, deycarat** ! Thankyou jg yg udah baca, fav, and follow hehe. Maafkan kalo gabisa bales review satu-satu, but again, I read each of them with a very warm heart #azekazek, jadi jangan ragu buat review donggsss :D Makin banyak review, makin bahagia Mari nya, makin semangat ngelanjutin FF yey! Any kind of review is very welcomed! Entah itu kritik, saran, ataupun pendapat kalian ttg FF ini. Even a simple review will do! Thankyou lagiii, ttp ikutin trs yaaa!

.

With much love,

 **Mari**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Mari presents

.

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

.

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Xu Minghao (GS!)

Wen Junhui

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **At Close**

(뒷모습이 참 예뻤구나)

.

.

" _So your back was really pretty_

 _I finally realized this after seeing you leave"_

.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan yang berisi dua orang pemuda tampan. Mereka adalah Jun dan Mingyu. Kata 'hening' dan 'Jun' sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk disatukan, tapi memang inilah kenyataan yang ada.

Jun bukannya menjadi pendiam, hanya saja ia lelah berbicara tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh orang yang diajaknya bicara. Lelah dan kesal lebih tepatnya. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, kurang lebih ia memahami keadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya beberapa saat untuk memberi waktu Mingyu untuk berpikir.

Tapi sekarang, Jun merasa 30 menit sudah cukup baginya untuk mengistirahatkan mulutnya. Ia akhirnya berbicara, "Bagaimana? Sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku? Sudah tahu apa artinya kau tega dengan dirimu sendiri?" Mingyu tetap diam dan Jun sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, ia harus membuat manusia dingin itu berbicara.

"Bicaralah, jangan membuatku semakin kesal. _Reality slaps you so hard_ , hah?" ejek Jun.

"Shh, diamlah," kata Mingyu pelan.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Mulutku sudah pegal tidak terbuka dari tadi. Sekarang saatnya telingamu yang pegal mendengarkanku jika kau tidak mau menjawabku dengan baik," jawab Jun tegas yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Mingyu.

"Aha! Kalau begitu dengarkan aku sampai telingamu benar-benar pegal! Ingat ini salahmu sendiri!" sahut Jun kesal. Ia berdeham dan membuka tutup mulutnya seakan melakukan pemanasan. Mingyu menatapnya sedikit jijik karena Jun mirip seperti rubah bermulut koi.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab," ujar Mingyu pasrah. Jun mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Minghao?"

"Karena aku nyaman dengannya? Hm, tidak tahulah," ujar Mingyu tak yakin.

Jun menggeram kesal mendengarnya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengaharapkan jawaban yang panjang lebar dari Mingyu, sudah untung ia mau menjawab.

"Oke, kuubah pertanyaannya. Minghao adalah temanmu dari kecil, sekaligus satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi temanmu saat kecil. Benar?"

"Hm, begitulah."

"Sejak kapan kau merasa suka pada Minghao?"

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Arghh, begini begini, benarkah Minghao adalah cinta pertamamu?"

"Dia satu-satunya gadis yang dekat denganku sejak kecil. Aku selalu merasa ingin melindunginya, jadi sepertinya iya."

"Lalu?" tanya Jun yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Mingyu. Mingyu terlihat berpikir beberapa saat lalu menunjukkan raut wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'itu saja'.

"Kalau begitu, kuringkas pertanyaannya, menurutmu apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyukai Minghao?" tanya Jun serius.

"Aku merasa selalu ingin menjaga Minghao, dan membuatnya bahagia," ujar Mingyu pelan.

"Hm, kalau Wonwoo? Kalian juga dekat kan? Kita berteman cukup dekat bertiga dengannya di SMA."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Aku mulai kesal denganmu, Jun."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya sebelum jawabanmu memuaskan, Gyu! Kau pikir aku tidak kesal denganmu yang daritadi hanya menjawab tidak tahu saja!" seru Jun kesal.

"Yang kulihat disini, kau hanya kasihan pada Minghao yang tubuhnya lemah. Kau memang perhatian dan ingin selalu menjaganya, tapi bukan berarti kau suka dengan Minghao, Gyu. Kalau begitu, kita bandingkan Minghao dengan Wonwoo. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Wonwoo? Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatnya?" lanjut Jun menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, kau tahu sendiri, aku, kau, dan Wonwoo adalah teman sebelum ini semua terjadi. Dan yah, aku menganggap Wonwoo sama sepertimu. Teman."

"Teman? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat kesepian saat Wonwoo menjauh? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka saat Wonwoo dekat dengan Jisoo-sunbae? Dia memang dulu temanmu, sama sepertiku. Saat ini, dia bukan hanya sekedar teman untukmu, Gyu."

"Itu… tidak benar," balas Mingyu ragu.

"Aish, jangan bohong. Lalu kau beli hadiah itu untuk apa, hah?"

Mingyu cukup terkejut walau raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

.

 **Flashback**

 _(1 minggu sebelum perayaan 1 tahun jadian)_

" _Huah, aku lapar sekali. Gyu, ayo kita makan ramyeon dulu sebelum pulang," ucap Jun. Mingyu dan Jun baru saja selesai latihan basket di lapangan komplek. Mereka berdua memang rutin berlatih setiap hari Minggu sore, entah itu hanya berdua atau dengan anak komplek yang lain._

" _Tidak bisa, aku ada urusan," jawab Mingyu._

" _Kencan? Bukankah Wonwoo ada kegiatan sosial tiap hari Minggu ya?" tanya Jun bingung._

" _Bukan."_

" _Lalu apa?"_

" _Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sudah dulu, aku mau pergi ke arah sana, pulanglah sendiri," kata Mingyu sambil berjalan ke arah kiri yang berlainan dengan arah rumahnya dan Jun di gang sebelah kanan._

" _Hei, hei, dasar! Enak saja main tinggal-tinggal," gerutu Jun sembari terus memandangi punggung Mingyu yang makin mengecil karena jarak antara mereka semakin jauh. Jun terdiam sejenak sebelum menyeringai. Bukan Jun namanya jika tidak selalu mau tahu dan ikut campur urusan orang, maka pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sahabat dekatnya._

 _ **-skip time-**_

 _Jun terus mengikuti Mingyu, termasuk menaiki bis yang sama dengannya tapi tetap menjaga jarak aman agar tidak ketahuan. Mingyu turun di pemberhentian kedua bisa tersebut, dan, ya, Jun juga turun._

 _Begitu turun, Jun memperhatikan sekelilingnya sejenak. Ia mengenali tempat ini sebagai pusat perbelanjaan yang sering dikunjungi ibunya. 'Apa yang dilakukan Mingyu disini? Shopping dan Mingyu tidak bisa disatukan. Hahahha,' Jun tertawa dalam hati. Saat Jun sadar dari lamunannya, Mingyu sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya._

 _Dari kejauhan Jun dapat melihat Mingyu memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan. Jun segera mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ia telah berada di depan toko, Jun memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan saja, toh ia bisa melihat Mingyu dari sana._

" _Ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Apa dia sedang mengambil perhiasan pesanan ibunya, ya?" tanya Jun pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa sebagian pejalan kaki melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak, Jun terlihat seperti seorang mata-mata, namun fail. Wajahnya yang kebingungan membuatnya tampak sangat konyol, belum lagi ia bicara sendiri._

 _Jun masih dengan serius memperhatikan Mingyu. Ia melihat seorang pegawai menunjukkan sebuah kalung kepada Mingyu. Dan Jun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tetap tertutup ketika melihat bandul kalung tersebut. Ia terpesona dengan keindahan bandul berbentuk bunga Sakura._

 _Seingat Jun, ibu Mingyu tidak pernah mengganti kalung pemberian ayah Mingyu di lehernya. Jadi kenapa juga ibu Mingyu harus membeli kalung baru? Jun mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada._

 _Dan ia sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan. Bunga Sakura adalah bunga kesukaan Wonwoo karena gadis itu memang sering membicarakan betapa indahnya bunga berwarna pink lembut itu._

" _Walaupun payah dan tidak mau jujur, tapi seleranya bagus sekali. Semoga perasaanmu tersampaikan, kawan," ujar Jun sambil tersenyum sebelum berlalu untuk pulang._

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

"Dengarkan aku, kau bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam urusan seperti ini. Aku bahkan kini tidak yakin apakah kau benar pernah menyukai Minghao atau tidak. Kurasa kau sering salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri, Gyu. Kau tidak perlu suka dengan seseorang untuk merasa khawatir padanya. Kakak dan adik pun bisa saling mengkhawatirkan, bukan?" tanya Jun.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Katakan maksudmu dengan jelas," balas Mingyu. Ia makin pening dengan ini semua dan ingin pembicaraan ini segera berakhir.

"Argh, tidakkah kau sadar, Gyu? Kau terbiasa dengan Minghao sebagai gadis satu-satunya di hidupmu selain ibumu. Kini ada Wonwoo yang sebenarnya juga sudah berhasil masuk ke duniamu secara perlahan. Sayangnya, kau takut menerima perubahan, sehingga kau selalu membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau memberi sugesti pada otakmu bahwa kau hanya peduli pada Minghao, padahal hatimu sudah bisa menerima Wonwoo."

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu? Dasar sok tahu."

"Aku lelah denganmu, Gyu. Aku tahu kau pasti tak percaya, tapi aku memahamimu sebagai sahabat, Gyu. Pertanyaan terakhir, tak perlu kau jawab padaku. Jawablah pada dirimu sendiri dan renungkan. Apakah selama kau memilih menemani Minghao, kau tidak memikirkan Wonwoo? _It hurts you too when you hurt her, right_? Ah ya, sejujurnya, kau merasa bahwa Minghao hanyalah suatu kewajiban bukan?"

Dan pertanyaan itu benar-benar tidak dijawab secara lisan oleh Mingyu karena pikirannya kini tengah berkecamuk dan dilanda kebingungan.

.

" _Why did I realize this love now?"_

.

Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia telah jatuh hati pada Wonwoo, gadis yang juga telah disakitinya berulang kali entah sengaja maupun tidak. Akan tetapi, ia selalu berusaha menyangkal perasaannya sendiri dengan menganggap bahwa Minghao lah sosok gadis yang disukainya.

Mingyu sangat menyesal. Kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar disaat gadis itu telah menyerah akan hubungan mereka? Ia menyesal telah mengabaikan Wonwoo yang selalu ada untuknya, memberinya dukungan tanpa henti. Seandainya ia bisa mengulang semuanya, atau paling tidak memperbaiki semuanya, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Namun, Mingyu pun juga tahu bahwa ia sudah membuat Wonwoo bersedih dan menderita. Ia bahkan membiarkan gadis itu berusaha sendiri untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang sangat rapuh itu. Ia terlalu sombong dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo, sehingga ia meremehkan segala sakit hati yang ia berikan pada gadis itu setiap saat.

Jika ia memang diakui sebagai anak yang pandai oleh banyak orang, kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh dalam percintaan? Kenapa harus Jun yang menyadarkannya? Kenapa ia begitu menyedihkan? Sekarang barulah ia tahu bahwa ia memang tega dengan dirinya sendiri.

Melepas Wonwoo pergi lambat laun akan membuatnya tersiksa, dan ia sendiri membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Mingyu benar-benar tega menghancurkan hatinya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang Wonwoo mulai dekat dengan sunbae klub basketnya, yaitu Jisoo.

.

" _It's too late but I'm sorry, I didn't realize how good you were_

 _I'm such a fool, I'm such a fool"_

 _._

.

Seperti biasa, klub basket latihan hari Kamis setelah pulang sekolah. Dan ini artinya Mingyu punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Tidak ada alasan bagi Wonwoo untuk meninggalkan latihan, karena ia adalah manager tim dan bertugas mengurusi keperluan anggota tim.

Wonwoo sendiri tampak sangat lihai untuk menghindari Mingyu dan memilih berbicara dengan anggota senior yang termasuk Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Hal ini membuat Mingyu makin kesal.

Namun saat pembagian handuk, Wonwoo tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Ia terpaksa juga harus memberikan handuk kepada Mingyu setelah membagi satu untuk Jun.

Wonwoo hanya menyerahkannya di depan Mingyu tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Jadi, Mingyu lah yang membuka pembicaraan, "Wonwoo."

Tetapi sang gadis malah cuek dan berbalik pergi. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sendiri cukup terkejut saat Mingyu memanggil namanya. Karena semua orang tahu bahwa Mingyu bukanlah orang yang suka bicara. Jangankan memanggil orang, diajak bicara saja Mingyu hanya menyahut sedikit.

Jun kembali mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu sahabatnya. "Hey, Wonwoo, jutek banget deh. Di panggil Mingyu itu."

Dengan terpaksa Wonwoo menoleh kembali, "Ya?"

"Nanti setelah latihan aku ingin berbicara," kata Mingyu datar.

Hanya Wonwoo dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa kagetnya si gadis berambut hitam itu. Dan tentu saja Wonwoo ingin menolaknya. Tapi saat melihat wajah serius Mingyu akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah itu Wonwoo kembali berjalan untuk membagikan handuk kepada para senior. Saat ia membagikan handuk pada Jisoo, sang mantan kapten basket tersebut mengajak Wonwoo untuk ikut berbicara bersamanya dan teman-temannya.

Seungcheol tampak mengucapkan sebuah lelucon yang segera ditanggapi oleh sahabat dekatnya, Jisoo. Kumpulan senior itu beserta Wonwoo tertawa tebahak-bahak setelahnya. Memang bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Jisoo dan Seungcheol merupakan pasangan sahabat yang konyol dan kocak.

Betapa Mingyu merindukan tawa dan senyum Wonwoo yang dulu tidak pernah ia hiraukan maupun ia hargai. Sekarang, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Semoga ia tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

" _Don't leave me, although your heart has already left_

 _I'm so pathetic, I'm so pathetic"_

.

* * *

 **Mari's Note** : Hi there! Mari akhirnya kembali setelah nge stuck sm FF ini (pdhl tnggal edit hehe). Tp beneran, Mari rada bingung banget sm chap ini dan editannya pun cukup banyak kali ini. Maaf yaa, chap kemarin pendek bangett, tp emang porsinya segitu sih (alias Mari nya stuck). Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin review, (again) that means so much for meeeeee :D Makasih banget, buangettt apalagi sm kalian2 yg setia baca dan ngasih review bahkan dari chap 1 sampe skrg, dan juga new readers yg berkenan ninggalin review, AKOEH PADAMOE #hehehe. Last, maaf banget kalo chap ini mengecewakan luar biasa, karena waktu Mari ngedit pun, Mari udah ngerasa something is wrong with this. Diharapkan readers sekalian mau review, kalo kalian kecewa punn, tell meee, so I can fix what's wrong hehe :D Thanks to : **kwonhoshi, Hyuniiee, pizzagyu, Song Soo Hwa, lalaxxx, zazyxwv, jihoon, anxiety, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, auliaMRQ, Ahsanriri22, chypertae, Neneng402, saymyname** !


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Mari presents

.

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

.

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Xu Minghao (GS!)

Wen Junhui

.

 **Chapter 7 (Final)**

 **Flying, deep in the night**

(깊은 밤을 날아서 )

.

.

" _Meeting someone new and breaking up_

 _All these things are like a child's game_

 _Like the sad story of small fairies"_

.

Akhirnya, aku menyerah akan hubunganku dengan Mingyu. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya atau apa, tapi aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku telah menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan harapan-harapan semu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin belajar untuk mencintai diriku sendiri mulai sekarang.

Hatiku memang sakit dan dengan berakhirnya hubungan ini, jarak antara aku dan Mingyu akan semakin jauh. Tapi bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Aku tidak munafik, kukatakan padanya aku tidak bisa berteman dengan Mingyu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memang egois dan sangat tidak dewasa, namun sekali lagi, biarlah aku menghibur diriku sendiri. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat ini.

Aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Tentu aku merasa lega karena telah membebaskan diriku sendiri dari hubungan yang jika diteruskan akan semakin lama semakin menghancurkan hatiku. Tapi kesedihan itu masih ada.

Untung saja, masih ada orang-orang yang mau membantuku melewati masa sulit ini. Ada keluargaku, Jihoon, Jun, dan tentu saja Jisoo-sunbae. Pertemananku dengan Jihoon memang tidak sedekat saat kami masih sama-sama single dulu, tapi Jihoon menunjukkan kesetiaannya sebagai teman di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia merelakan waktu kencannya dengan Soonyoung untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan berdua untuk membantuku melupakan masalahku sejenak.

Jun, jangan ditanya lagi, ia melakukan banyak hal untuk menghiburku. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat yang merangkap sebagai kakak lelakiku. Walaupun tingkahnya banyak sekali dan terkadang berlebihan hingga ke tahap tidak masuk akal, tapi ia tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku tertawa atau paling tidak tersenyum.

Semakin lama aku semakin menyadari bahwa hidup terus berjalan, dan tidak akan berhenti saat aku mengalami hal yang buruk. Hidupku ditentukan oleh diriku sendiri, aku lah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kurasakan dalam hidup. Jika aku bisa memilih untuk bahagia dengan merelakan apa yang memang bukan untukku, untuk apa aku membuat diriku terpuruk?

Tapi bukan berarti aku menyesali hubunganku dengan Mingyu. Harus kuakui bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu merupakan pengalaman yang indah bagiku. Terlalu indah sampai terkadang aku merasa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang seharusnya tidak mungkin akan terwujud. Tapi bukankah cinta memang seperti itu?

.

.

.

" _Because I only love you, I dream a foolish dream_

 _Getting lost and wandering in the land of my dreams that can't come true"_

.

"Wonwoo, bisa bicara sebentar?" ucap lelaki yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihku, Kim Mingyu. Ada apa lagi ini? Tidakkah dia paham dengan perkataanku bahwa sebaiknya kami saling menjauh satu sama lain untuk sekarang ini? Wajahnya terlihat serius sehingga membuatku ragu untuk menolaknya. Bukan karena aku luluh, lebih tepatnya aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Mingyu bicarakan.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dan ia membalikkan badannya setelah memberiku sinyal untuk mengikutinya. Dari arah yang ia pilih, sepertinya Mingyu hendak mengajakku ke atap. Yah, sepertinya atap sekolah akan menjadi tempat yang sangat bersejarah bagiku saat lulus nanti. Banyak hal yang terjadi di sana, dan siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bukan?

Sebelum menuju tangga menuju atap, aku dan Mingyu tentu harus melewati deretan kelas para senior. Dan ya, aku bertatap mata dengan Jisoo-sunbae yang sedang duduk di bangkunya saat aku berjalan melewati kelasnya. Ia melihatku lalu melirik Mingyu yang berjalan di depanku. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah raut yang nampak khawatir. Aku melambaikan tanganku pelan untuk menyapanya lalu kembali berjalan.

Aku dan Mingyu terus berjalan, lalu menaiki tangga, hingga sampailah kami di atap. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Mingyu untuk membalikkan badannya kearahku setelah ia berhenti berjalan. Ia tetap diam selama kurang lebih satu menit, hingga saat aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, ia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Wonwoo, aku menyadari kesalahanku," ucapnya perlahan.

Perkataannya membuatku kaget setengah mati. Apa maksudnya? Terlebih lagi, aku harus menjawab seperti apa? Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap matanya yang sehitam malam. Tatapannya tetaplah tajam dan mempesona, namun kini ada makna lain dari tatapan tersebut yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Aku tetap terdiam, bagaimana tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu respon apakah yang tepat untuk diberikan. Sepertinya Mingyu menyadari kebingunganku. "Hmm, itu, ah, intinya adalah apa kau ingin memulai semua dari awal lagi denganku?"

Semakin banyak kata yang disusun oleh Mingyu menjadi sebuah kalimat, semakin aku tidak mengerti. Kalimat itu kuucapkan dalam hati perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk memahami maknanya. Aku memandang matanya dan ketika akhirnya aku mengerti apa arti kalimat tersebut, mataku seketika membulat. Tidak mungkin!

"Maksudmu, kau ingin kita memulai hubungan kita lagi, Mingyu?" kataku perlahan yang diawab dengan anggukan singkat. Apa aku bermimpi? Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku pasti akan menganggap perkataan Mingyu hanya lelucon jika saja raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keseriusan.

Walaupun aku bingung dengan sikap Mingyu, tapi aku tidak bingung dengan jawaban yang harus kuberikan. Jadi kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka suara dan menjawabnya dengan mantap, "Tentu-"

.

.

.

"Wonwoo, tunggu!" Kudengar suara Jisoo-sunbae saat aku hendak berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan Jihoon. Ya, setelah aku putus, Jihoon merelakan waktunya dengan Soonyoung untuk menemaniku pulang seperti saat aku dan Jihoon belum berpasangan dulu. Aku dan Jihoon menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan kulihat Jisoo-sunbae sedang berjalan cepat ke arah kami.

"Ya, sunbae?" tanyaku saat sunbae berwajah imut itu berada di depanku dan Jihoon. "Ah, itu, Won, bisa bicara sebentar? Tidak lama kok, Jihoon-ssi," kata Jisoo-sunbae. Hmm, setelah Mingyu sekarang Jisoo-sunbae. Ada apa lagi ini? Aku melihat ke arah Jihoon yang mengangguk kepadaku dan akhirnya aku menoleh kearah Jisoo-sunbae dan mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Kutunggu di kantin ya, Wonnie," kata Jihoon.

Setelah itu, Jisoo-sunbae mengajakku ke taman belakang. Jisoo-sunbae duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk disana.

"Baiklah, sunb-" aku memulai permbicaraan namun segera dipotong oleh lawan bicaraku, "Wonwoo, aku ingin bicara hal yang penting. Kau cukup mendengarkannya, aku tak begitu perlu tanggapan."

Baru saja aku membuka mulut hendak bicara, Jisoo-sunbae kembali berbicara, "Dan tolong, jangan potong kalimatku. Hanya, hmm, seperti kataku tadi, cukup dengarkan baik-baik." Akhirnya aku tidak jadi bicara dan hanya mengangguk singkat.

Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya dari tadi Jisoo-sunbae tidak fokus menatapku saat bicara, padahal biasanya ia selalu menunjukkan perhatian penuh saat berbincang-bincang denganku. Apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Hmm, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang hendak ia katakan padaku?

Jisoo-sunbae terlihat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lalu berdeham pelan dan akhirnya bersuara sambil menatap lurus mataku, "Wonwoo, sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Tapi tetap saja, aku tetap ingin mengungkapkannya padamu. Sebenarnya, selama ini, aku menyukaimu. Ah, aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja, jadi aku mungkin bisa merelakan perasaanku ini. Maaf, padahal kau baru saja kembali dengan Mingyu, tapi aku malah membebanimu, maaf." Segera setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jisoo-sunbae segera mengalihkan pandangannya serta menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Seperti saat aku berbicara dengan Mingyu tadi di atap, aku harus memproses kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh sunbae yang akrab denganku ini. Jadi, Jisoo-sunbae menyukaiku? Tapi dia hanya ingin mengucapkan saja, tanpa ingin membebaniku, karena aku dengan Mingyu sudah- Eh, tunggu!

"Sunbae, lihat aku!" kataku sambil menarik bahunya pelan.

"Won, sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu tanggapan. Sebenarnya hanya itu yang ingin kuucapkan, jadi yah, kau boleh pulang," jawabnya masih enggan untuk melihatku. Aku menjadi kesal dan menarik bahunya dengan keras hingga otomatis ia menoleh padaku.

"Yah, maaf saja, aku ini terlahir sebagai gadis cerewet, jadi mau tidak mau aku ingin memberi tanggapan! Oke, jadi sebenarnya aku dan Mingyu itu-"

.

 ** _-flashback-_**

"Tentu- ehem." Aku berdeham karena tenggorokanku tiba-tiba serak.

"Maaf, tentu saja perasaanku padamu tidak akan hilang begitu saja, Mingyu. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaan cintaku padamu dan mencintai diriku sendiri. Kau adalah orang jenius, Mingyu, kau tentu tahu betapa aku menderita dalam hubungan kita sebelumnya. Selama kita berpacaran, aku selalu menghibur diriku sendiri dengan kebahagiaan palsu. Aku selalu membenarkan apapun yang kau lakukan kepadaku dan malah menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena telah bersikap terlalu sensitif. Dan sekarang aku sadar, aku harus mencintai diriku sendiri, seperti aku mencintaimu dulu," kataku panjang lebar.

Mingyu memasang wajah datar tapi aku tahu ada sedikit rasa sakit yang tertera dari ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak mau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama, aku ingin bahagia. Dan jika Mingyu bukan kebahagiaanku, maka aku siap untuk melepaskannya. "Jadi, maaf Mingyu, kurasa kita tidak bisa memulai hubungan kita lagi. Tapi, yah, kau tahu, kita bisa berteman lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Aku memeluk Mingyu sebagai salam perpisahan. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh saat aku memeluk pria yang pernah menjadi duniaku itu. Ku akhiri pelukan itu dengan cepat agar aku tidak lagi larut dalam kesedihan. Aku menghapus air mataku lalu tersenyum singkat padanya kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi. Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku.

 ** _-flashback end-_**

.

"Ja-jadi, kalian tidak berpacaran lagi?" tanya Jisoo-sunbae bingung.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum berucap, "Iya, sunbae, aku dan Mingyu bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Jadiiii, sunbae mau meralat pernyataan cinta sunbae kah? Hahahha." Aku tertawa karena berhasil membuat pipi Jisoo-sunbae merona malu.

"Hah, tidak, dasar nona PD! Aku menyesal mengatakan cinta padamu," ucapnya malu.

"Aiiihh, sunbae, kok menyesal sih?" aku semakin gencar mengodanya.

"Haish, tidak tidak. Aku tidak menyesal kok. Baiklah kuralat demi nona PD level 100 ini. Ehem, Wonwoo, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau ingin mencoba menjadi kekasihku?" katanya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, dan sejujurnya aku merasa agak terharu melihat ketulusan dari Jisoo-sunbae. "Hmm, sunbae, jujur saja, aku belum siap untuk memulai hubungan yang baru. Aku masih ingin fokus untuk menata hidupku lagi setelah patah hati. Dan lagi, selama ini aku melihat sunbae hanya sebagai kakak yang baik untukku," jawabku hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaan Jisoo-sunbae.

Lelaki di sebelahku menjawabku dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa, "Tidak apa, maaf bila aku terburu-buru."

"Tapiiii, karena Jeon Wonwoo adalah gadis cantik yang berhati baik, aku memberikan kesempatan untuk sunbae mengajakku ke taman hiburan Sabtu ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai PDKT, kan?"

"Idih, siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu kencan. Lebih baik cari cewek lain yang lebih cantik dan gak ke-PD an sepertimu," katanya sambil menyentil jidatku.

"Hih, nyebelin banget sih, sunbae. Anggap saja tadi Wonwoo yang cantik ini gak bilang apa-apa," kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Dasar drama queen! Iya iya, Hong Jisoo, sunbae tampan mempesona ini menerima tawaran Jeon Wonwoo yang cantik untuk PDKT hari Sabtu."

"Hahaha, bagus-bagus. Bawa uang yang banyak, traktir dan buat aku terpesona ya!" kataku sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

Hmm, semoga hari-hariku kedepan akan jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

.

" _But even if we can't fly and just cry_

 _Love is like a beautiful dream"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _The End_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Mari's note: huuyeahh, this is the final chap! Dan yah, kayanya bakal banyak yg kecewa sama ending ini, but i believe this is the most suitable ending. Hahahahahahahhaha, ini happy ending lo btw, tergantung dr sisi mana kita lihat nya, ahay! Reviewnya ditunggu. Thankyou buat yg udah bacaa dan ninggalin review. I totally feel the support, many thanks! See you di fanfic aku selanjutnya. Saranghae :D**_

 _ **Special Thanks to: kwonhoshi712, naintin2, Song Soo Hwa, auliaMRQ, kimnimgyu, chypertae, saymyname, Dazzpicable, Kiddongim, Gygikun, Lorethan, wortelnyasebong, vanilarose, LovelyPanda27. Loveyuuuh~**_


End file.
